Chicken's Love
by blackorange
Summary: When Yunho misses Jaejoong so much. He will do anything for seeing his lovely lover. Eventhough his Jaejoong is not real. But he knows, his lover will always love him :


Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."

**Title: ****Chicken's Love**

Author : aka aka nda**  
**Rating : G

Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin**  
**Genre : Fluff, little bit crack, DRABBLE**  
**Length this chapter : 5 pages MsW

Seorang pria, duduk termenung di dalam sebuah mobil van hitam yang mengantarkan dirinya ke daerah Myungdong distrik. Langit sore yang terlihat dari balik jendela kaca mobil begitu hitam dan mendung. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Pikir pria itu sambil menghela nafasnya. Musim gugur tahun ini sepertinya sering turun hujan. Apalagi sekarang sudah mendekati musim dingin yang membuat cuacanya terasa semakin berangin dan dingin.

Pria itu merapatkan mantel hitamnya dan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin di sekitar tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan. Orang itu tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat seseorang yang akan memarahinya jika dia tidak mengenakan sarung tangan dan syal di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Pria itu hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Sepertinya sangat sibuk sekali. Sama seperti dirinya yang begitu sibuk dengan semua jadwalnya yang padat, dan sekarang pria itu merindukan sosok itu.

"Yunho _hyung,_ apa kau kedinginan? Mau kumatikan _AC-_nya?" seseorang yang duduk di samping pria itu, bertanya padanya. Pada pria yang bernama Yunho, ya Jung Yunho –_leader_ TVXQ.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kemudian menggelengkan kepala pada orang itu. "Tidak, Changmin." Jawabnya pelan. Dia tidak butuh itu, yang dia butuhkan adalah sosok Kim Jaejoong yang ada di sisinya. Yunho sangat merindukan Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang berada di luar Asia –tepatnya di Eropa. Benua yang sangat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Yunho mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat foto dirinya dan juga Jaejoong yang keduanya memasang wajah aneh dengan latar belakang dapur Jaejoong di _penthouse-_nya. Yunho benar-benar merindukan Jaejoong.

Ibu jari tangan kanan Yunho bergerak-gerak di layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya untuk mencari menu _'message'._ Dengan cepat, Yunho menuliskan beberapa kata di layar_ LCD_-nya, kemudian mengirim pesan itu. Berharap, Jaejoong membaca dan membalasnya.

"Sebelum acara _fanmeet,_ bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di sini? Kudengar, di daerah Myungdong terkenal dengan ayam gorengnya." Ucap sang manager yang duduk di kursi depan. Mendengar kata makan dan ayam goreng, Changmin langsung mengiyakan ajakan manager mereka dengan semangat.

"_Great!"_ ucap Changmin sambil menepuk kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Yunho menatap wajah Changmin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu tempat makan yang enak?" tanya sang manager pada sopir mereka. Sopir itu menjawab restaurant terkenal yang disebut 'Yelbong'.

"Sepertinya itu restaurant milik Se7en _hyung?"_ tanya Changmin ketika mengingat nama itu. Sopir itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah~ baiklah! Kita kesana, siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu dengan Se7en _hyung._ Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Ucap Changmin memutuskan. Sang manager hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Changmin yang memutuskan seenak jidatnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana Yunho?" tanya manager pada Yunho. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang manager.

"Ok." Jawab Yunho.

Restaurant milik Se7en tidak pernah terlihat sepi. Banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang kesana setiap harinya karena berharap dapat bertemu artis pujaan mereka yang datang kesana. Bersyukurlah para pengunjung hari ini, karena _The Gods from the East_ akan datang berkunjung ke tempat itu.

Sang manager memesan tempat VIP untuk mereka karena tidak mau kegiatan makan mereka terganggu dengan _fans _yang ada di sana. Yunho dan Changmin masih menunggu di dalam mobil van mereka sementara manager memesan tempatnya. Yunho menatap keluar jendela dan melihat orang berkostum ayam di depan restaurant Yelbong membagikan selembaran kepada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat kostum ayam itu yang mengingatkannya dengan syuting _'Heading To The Ground'_ dimana dia harus menari menggunakan kostum ayam.

"Ok, kita mendapatkan tempatnya." Ucap sang manager kepada Yunho dan Changmin yang masih ada di dalam mobil van. Yunho memakai kacamata minus dan topi hitamnya. Sedangkan Changmin memakai kacamata hitam dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Yunho dan Changmin keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke restaurant Yelbong.

Mereka bertiga, diantar oleh seorang _waiter_ ke lantai atas dimana ruang VIP berada. Banyak foto-foto artis yang terpajang di dinding restaurant itu. Sepertinya, foto merekalah yang akan terpajang di dinding itu berikutnya. _Waiter_ itu mempersilahkan ketiganya untuk duduk di meja dekat jendela yang menghadap jalanan Myungdong. Yunho duduk dekat jendela sambil melepaskan topi hitamnya, dengan Changmin duduk di sampingnya sambil melepaskan masker dan kacamata hitamya, dan manager mereka yang duduk di depan keduanya. Changmin dan manager begitu serius dengan menu yang akan mereka pesan. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku pesan satu porsi _bul-dak, pa-dak, tong-dak, __̶_ "

"Ya! Jangan makan terlalu banyak Changmin! Kau harus diet!" ucap manager memotong ucapan Changmin yang akan memesan semua makanan yang ada di dalam menu. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan _hyung!_ Jadi, aku perlu gizi dan nutrisi yang cukup. Lagipula tubuhku sekarang sudah seperti korek api!" gerutu Changmin. Dia ingin memesan semua menu karena dilihat dari fotonya, sepertinya semua menu disini sangat enak. Manager memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tidak sekurus itu Changmin! Biar _hyung_ yang pesan. Kau diam saja." Ucap manager pada Changmin yang membuat Changmin mengerang kesal dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Yunho hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah _dongsaeng-_nya.

Yunho menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku mantelnya. Apa yang Yunho harapkan sepertinya tidak ada dalam ponsel itu. Jaejoong belum membalas pesannya. Mungkin dia sibuk persiapan konser mereka di Spanyol. Hal itu justru membuat Yunho semakin gelisah dan merindukan sosok Jaejoong.

Yunho meletakan ponsel di atas meja, kemudian melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Yunho menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap jalanan Myungdong. Tiba-tiba saja, dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat familiar. Kepala Yunho mendekati kaca jendela dan memincingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas dengan apa yang dia lihat. Yunho membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan sebuah toko yang bersebrangan dengan restaurant itu dengan menggunakan baju putih yang mebuatnya mudah terlihat dikerumunan orang-orang yang memakai pakaian berwarna gelap. Dengan cepat, Yunho bangkit dari kursinya yang membuat Changmin dan manager menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dimana toilet?" tanya Yunho pada _waiter_ yang masih menulis pesanan manager.

"Ada di dekat tangga, di samping kirinya." Jawab _waiter_ itu sambil menunjuk toilet yang ada di damping kiri tangga. Yunho mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan mendekati toilet itu sambil membawa topi hitamnya. Yunho terdiam ketika dirinya sudah berada di dekat tangga. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dimana toilet berada, lalu ke kanan di mana tangga berada. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Changmin dan manager yang masih sibuk dengan menu mereka.

Yunho berjalan cepat ke arah kanan dan menuruni anak tangga sambil memakai kembali topi hitamnya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika dirinya tiba di lantai dasar. Sepertinya orang-orang sedang menikmati santapan mereka hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang Jung Yunho di sana. Perlahan, Yunho mendekati pintu keluar dan keluar dari restaurant terdiam di depan pintu restaurant. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Kalau dia nekat, dia bisa langsung saja menyebrang jalan menuju toko dimana tadi Jaejoong berada. Tapi Yunho memikirkan resikonya. Orang-orang pasti akan menyadarinya.

Yunho menggigit ibu jarinya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu, ketika Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, dia melihat orang yang tadi mengenakan kostum ayam melepaskan kostumnya dan membawa kostum itu ke samping restaurant. Yunho mengikuti orang itu masuk ke dalam restaurant melalui pintu samping. Yunho bersembunyi di balik pintu. Kepala Yunho mengintip di sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Sepertinya pekerja part time itu sedang bersitirahat karena dia menerima sepaket ayam dari manager di restaurant itu. Yunho mengintip lagi untuk melihat dimana kostum ayam itu berada. Kostumnya di simpan di atas meja dekat pintu. Yunho menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Setelah memastikan pekerja part time itu begitu serius dengan makanannya, dengan cepat Yunho mengambil kostum ayam itu kemudian kembali bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Setelah memakai kostum ayamnya, Yunho tersenyum lebar di balik kostum ayam putih itu kemudian berjalan keluar gang dengan semangat. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah toko yang ada di sebrang restaurant Yelbong dimana tadi Jaejoong berada.

Yunho berdiri diam di depan toko Nature Republic. Sebuah brand kosmetik yang diiklankan oleh member-nya ̶ Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu. Yunho terdiam tepat di depan outcut Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum dalam outcut itu. Senyum itu, Yunho sangat merindukan senyum itu. Yunho merindukan suara Jaejoong. Yunho merindukan aroma tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho merindukan setiap partikel yang ada dalam diri Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya Yunho memeluk outcut itu sekarang juga dan membawanya pulang, tapi hal yang Yunho lakukan justru hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip di balik kostum ayam yang dikenakannya cukup lama.

Perlahan, tangan kanan Yunho terulur dan mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong. Bentuk tangan ayam yang seperti sayap itu kini mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho menurunkan kembali tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Bogoshipo." Ucap Yunho pada outcut Jaejoong.

"HAHAHAHAHA~~!" Changmin tertawa keras ketika melihat 'news' di ipad-nya. Saat ini Changmin dan Yunho sedang berada di ruang tunggu sebelum melakukan fanmeet mereka di kawasan Cheongju distrik setelah mereka melakukan fanmeet di Myungdong kemarin. Tour fanmeet selama seminggu di Seoul akan berlanjut dengan tour fanmeet di negeri sakura –Jepang. Jadwal mereka benar-benar sangat padat.

Yunho yang sedang memeriksa outfit-nya di depan kaca menolehkan kepala menatap Changmin yang tertawa tak terkontrol seperti itu. Yunho berjalan mendekati dongsaeng-nya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho penasaran sambil duduk di sebelah Changmin dan melihat ipad-nya, namun Changmin tidak mengijinkan Yunho untuk melihatnya dan terus tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Ish~! Ya Changmin-ah!" teriak Yunho tidak sabar. Changmin memegangi perutnya dan terus tertawa. Bahkan Yunho bisa melihat sebulir air mata di sudut mata Changmin. Yunho semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan apa yang dilihat Changmin hingga Changmin tertawa seperti itu.

"Hyung, sepertinya sainganmu bertambah banyak. Hahaha~" ucap CHangmin di sela-sela tawanya. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Changmin padanya. Changmin melihat wajah bingung hyung-nya kemudian berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa kering di tenggorokannya.

"_Even a chicken can't resist the beautiful Kim Jaejoong_. Hahahaha~" ucap Changmin menjelaskan sambil menyerahkan ipad-nya pada Yunho. Yunho mengambil ipad Changmin dan membaca sebuah portal site –yang dimana orang-orang sering berkunjung ke site tersebut. Yunho membelalakan matanya ketika melihat sebuah 'NEWS' di portal site itu.

'_**A chicken gets lovestruck by JYJ's Jaejoong.'**_

Begitulah judul NEWS yang sedang Yunho baca. Yunho melihat bukti foto yang dipasang di NEWS itu dan melihat orang yang mengenakan kostum ayam berdiri tepat di depan outcut Jaejoong. Yunho menganga lebar ketika melihat foto itu. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang memfoto dirinya ketika sedang memakai kostum ayam dan memandangi outcut Jaejoong. Beruntung tidak ada yang tahu kalau di dalam kostum ayam itu adalah Jung Yunho, karena berita itu mengatakan kalau itu adalah pekerja part time yang sepertinya adalah fans berat Kim Jaejoong.

"Hahaha~ kurasa pesaing _hyung_ semakin bertambah banyak. Aaah~ aku jadi bertanya-tanya dan penasaran apakah Jaejoong _hyung_ menemukan orang bule di Spanyol sana. _Everybody can't resist the beautiful Kim Jaejoong, even a chicken. No wonder."_ Ucap Changmin sambil menautkan kedua tangannya. Yunho langsung menatap tajam Changmin dari sudut matanya.

"Ish!" dumel Yunho sambil menyerahkan ipad Changmin padanya. Changmin semakin tertawa melihat reaksi Yunho yang sepertinya mulai kalang kabut. Yunho berjalan mendekati salah satu pojok ruangan dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana jeans-nya dan menekan angka yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepalanya. Setelah menunggu 5 kali nada tunggu, akhirnya orang di seberang telepon mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yun~" panggilnya. Senyum Yunho semakin lebar ketika mendengar suara Jaejoong yang memanggilnya.

"Boojae." Jawab Yunho masih tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"_Mianhae_, kemarin aku tidak bisa membalas pesanmu. Aku sedang konser." Ucap Jaejoong meminta maaf yang membuat Yunho lega karena semua kecemasannya kemarin langsung hilang begitu saja.

"_Gwaenchana._ Aku tahu kau sibuk. Bagaimana konsernya, hum?" tanya Yunho sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding. Yunho bisa mendengar suara ceria Jaejoong.

"_Waaah~ it was great Yunnie!"_ ucap Jaejoong bersemangat. " –tapi, tetap terasa ada yang kurang." Gumam Jaejoong dengan nada suara pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"_Gwaenchana."_ Ucap Yunho mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Jaejoong.

"_Bogoshipo."_ Ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho kembali tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah melihat berita tentang kau hari ini, hum?" tanya Yunho masih dengan senyumnya.

"Huh? Berita? Berita tentang konser di Spanyol?" tanya Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tertawa ringan.

"_Ani~_ apa kau sedang _free?"_ tanya Yunho.

"_Ne."_

"Coba kau cek berita terbaru tentangmu." Ucap Yunho.

"_Ok, chakkaman." _Ucap Jaejoong sambil browsing di iphone-nya, sedangkan line sambungan telepon dengan Yunho masih tersambung. Jaejoong mencari-cari berita terbaru tentangnya di portal site korea yang sering dia kunjungi. Jaejoong menemukan sebuah NEWS tentangnya kemudian membaca judulnya. Jaejoong tertawa pelan yang bahkan suara tawa khas Jaejoong bisa terdengar ditelinga Yunho. Jaejoong membuka NEWS itu dan membacanya.

"_Aigo~ he/she is so cute~"_ ucap Jaejoong kembali meletakan iphone di telinga kanannya setelah selesai membaca NEWS-nya.

"_Cute?"_ ucap Yunho menahan tawanya.

"Ya Jung Yunho! Jangan bilang kau cemburu hanya karena seekor ayam?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tertawa ringan.

"Kau pikir, siapa orang di balik kostum ayam itu?" tanya Yunho sedikit tertawa.

"Eh?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"_It was me."_ Jawab Yunho tersenyum bangga.

"_MWO?"_

'_Are You feeling sorry for the chicken?' ;)_

- FIN -


End file.
